


Only You

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: Holidays [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, xmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts





	Only You

Natsu's home in the forest around Magnolia had undergone a stunning transformation. Much like his life had - dramatic and abrupt in both instances. From bachelor to married, his shack had been renovated into Lucy's dream house. It wasn't the largest or most luxurious home, but it was comfortable and loved.

With a happy sigh, Lucy sank down into the padded rocking chair. Twinkling lights, painted glass balls and garlands now dressed the tree. It sat in the other corner away from the merrily crackling fireplace. The room had featured an old pot-bellied stove before renovations. Natsu had argued that it wasn't broken and didn't need an 'upgrade'. Like most other decisions, he deferred to his partner. She'd given him a soft smile and told him he'd see the need for it at Christmas.

Reminded of that season, Natsu had begged for multiple Christmas trees. One was sufficient the celestial mage had argued. Thrilled with the spectacle of decorations, Natsu had begged for a tree in each room. Lucy countered, claiming a lack of funds. He continued his pleas with puppy dog eyes and reminded her that he'd never had his own Christmas tree before. The dejected slump of his shoulders had made her waver, but she had stood firm with her refusal. It had taken the threat of being banned from their bed for a month for Natsu to give up.

"You keep resting and I'll clear the supper dishes," Natsu stood up. He'd been sitting on the floor, watching Nashi try to stuff giant building blocks in her toothless mouth. In an adoring voice that never failed to melt Lucy's heart, he asked his daughter, "you wanna sit on Momma's lap and look at the tree?"

The four month old baby babbled noise that both parents took as joyful agreement. Lucy accepted their child and gazed into Natsu's eyes as he settled Nashi onto her lap. He began to walk towards the dining room. Love for her husband welled up. "Hey."

"Yes?" Natsu shot her a questioning look, "is there something else you need?"

Lucy crooked her finger for Natsu to come closer and then pointed to her lips. A dusting of pink coloured her cheeks, "only you."


End file.
